


Bound to Come

by Catspaw



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, notmuchplot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catspaw/pseuds/Catspaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound to Come

"Daniel, please."

Jack is getting pretty desperate. He's trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey, slightly rough, hairy cord looped around his wrists, down over his chest, down and around his balls and over his _dick_ , for chrissakes. The bindings aren't too tight, although they chafe his wrists when he tugs on them to test their strength. He can't use his hands at all. And he really needs to use them because Daniel isn't co-operating.

Daniel is behind him with one strong forearm looped around his pelvis, holding Jack's hips up and spreading his knees, denying him purchase to get his hands front and centre. He's resolutely refusing to go near his dick, refusing to hurry. He bites Jack's shoulder, right into the big muscle there, hard enough to hurt, goddammit, definitely hard enough to bruise and Jesus, Jack's dick gets even harder. If it weren't for the cord, looped around him with exquisite care just tight enough and no tighter, he'd have come long since. He's not sure he can wait much longer. His balls feel heavy and hot and way too tense for comfort.

He wants to feel Daniel's hand on his dick, stroking him with his usual firm, sure grip, speeding him towards release. Or failing that, he wants to drop his dick against the smooth cotton sheets and hump, hard. Anything to ease the pressure. But Daniel won't oblige, and won't let him drop either. Jack's cock is crying out for attention. When he squints down he can see it, hard and angry red, stiffer than he ever remembers, leaking pre-come, a couple of fat, sluggish drops that pool and fall, disappearing into the sheets.

"Please, Daniel. I gotta come." The voice doesn't sound like Jack's voice: he isn't used to pleading. Daniel's voice doesn't sound like his either. There's a taut, gritty quality to it, a dull blade sawing through the air that sends another ripple of heat dancing over Jack's skin.

"No you don't. Not 'til I let you. And I'm not ready yet."

And Daniel proves it by licking down his backbone, nape to tail, mouthing each knob of his spine in turn, using plenty of spit. Jack can feel the cold where the spit is drying slowly on his back, the prickle of his skin contracting as Daniel leaves one part behind and moves on to the next, the warmth where Daniel's mouth meets his skin. God, Jack can imagine that sloppy warmth round his cock, wants to feel Daniel's mouth on him, aches to feel those lips closing against a part that matters. The feeling pulls a moan from somewhere deep inside him. He doesn't mean to but he can't help it. It's worth it though, when he hears Daniel's breathing hitch in a ragged huff of air.

"Tell me what you want, Jack." The words are punctuated with licks and nips, Daniel's teeth grazing the skin over his ribs, his tongue making gentle whorls after his teeth have finished their work. "Do you want me to rim you?"

"Yes." The sibilance is muted, his lisp surfacing when he hasn't any leftover resources to spare on suppressing it. "Do it. Please."

Again with the pleading. It's not him, it's not what he does. Not for snakes, not for anybody. But goddamn if he isn't pleading now, and maybe even shamefacedly part way to enjoying it. Jack didn't know he was capable of that. Didn't know it could be hot to be at someone's mercy. Except for Daniel, a little voice inside his mind whispers. You can trust him, always could, always will. And then something inside Jack finally snaps. It's torture still, but it's the hottest, sweetest damn thing ever and he loves it. He was pretty sure he wouldn't, but he does. It feels like something he should get used to, if his dick and his balls are any judge.

Feels even better when Daniel takes him at his word. He feels Daniel's dick sliding over the skin at the back of his thigh, leaving a warm, sticky smear as he shifts position, and almost grins on the inside. Daniel's getting off on this as much as he is. Then all thoughts of grinning recede as Daniel's hands grip and spread his cheeks and his fat, warm tongue trails round the start of his ass crack and then down, slowly and wetly, to his hole. Lots of spit, hot then cool as it dries. Rasp of slight stubble over his ass cheeks and along the sensitive ridge behind his balls. Soft lips and firm tongue surprising his skin with unexpected caresses.

Jack drops his forehead to the cool cotton, feeling a stretch in his arms. Relishing it because it grounds him, making his imminent implosion recede a little.

His eyes slide shut. The burn in his shoulders, the rough kisses of the cord, the slick heat of Daniel's tongue as it slides over the sensitive inner skin of his ass - so many sensations and they're shorting him out. He can feel his reason shutting down process by process as he lets Daniel do what he likes. Because what he likes feels more than good to Jack.

Jack feels his dick jerking and dancing and he knows he's going to come soon. Or maybe have a heart attack, the way his heart is pounding in his chest. He's breathing like he's just run 10 klicks with a full pack. The pressure is intense and something has to give.

"Daniel. Please, Daniel, now..."

"Turn over." He hears an edge in Daniel's voice and blindly scrambles to obey, with Daniel's help. He manages to open his eyes just a crack to see his way, but no more than that, his lids seem way too heavy to cooperate. He rolls heavily in a graceless tumble and lands awkwardly, hands trapped behind his head but legs splayed and ready. Two fingers shove into his ass at exactly the moment his cock slides into Daniel's mouth and Christ, he needed to come, but not this quickly...

The heat around his cock is enough to make him flood Daniel's mouth, dick pulsing strongly for fucking ever, pleasure so sharp that it's almost pain, while his bound hands grope uselessly for something to hold on to. He's flying apart, coming to earth, freefall to end 'em all. Every damn cliché in the book.

Jack expects the fingers to withdraw, but they don't. When he finally realises that they're staying a while and cracks open his eyelids as far as he's able, he's transfixed. Daniel's kneeling beside him, jerking himself slowly and his eyes are on Jack's. When he sees Jack's looking now, he speeds up and Jack is fascinated by the slip-slide of his lovely cock through his fist. Faster, harder, Daniel's grunting, breathing noisily through his mouth, and Jack feels a familiar countering squirm deep in his gut as his breathing quickens too and his mouth falls open.

A quick wriggle, slippery as a fish, and Jack gets his still-bound hands over his head and in front of his chest. He forms them into a tunnel. Daniel gets it and grins, a wild, unexpected grin, as he gropes behind him for the lube and coats Jack's doubled fists. And then oh yes, oh shit, this is what Jack's been wanting: to feel Daniel's dick, to savour the hot silk feel of it rigid against his palms as Daniel fucks his hands.

He looms over Jack, head drooping, straight-arming the bed, ass bunching as he powers towards coming. So close that Jack could stretch his neck just a little and eat his mouth, but he doesn't. Instead, he watches avidly as Daniel's cock head flares and spurts, striping Jack's face and neck with come. And goddamn if there isn't an answering shiver through him as he licks what he can reach on his face and his hands. Not strong but strong enough, and _that_ hasn't happened for twenty-some years.

A short while later when the glow's banked down a little, Jack starts to feel constrained. Daniel's lying over him, solid and uncompromising: very nice, but his lungs need some space to do their best work. He hunches one shoulder and Daniel responds with a muttered 'hunh', more breath than meaning. He hunches again and this time bucks a little too and Daniel slides off to the side. Okay, problem: he's still tied and he really doesn't want to be. He wants free movement now, to be able to stroke and cup - and maybe pinch, just a little. Whatever works, and improvisation is king.

"Daniel."

"Hnnnh?"

"Daniel. Hands?"

Daniel sighs a little, gives a dopey smile and stirs himself enough to reach across with one lazy hand. He gropes for the end of the cord and tugs. And dammit if the knot doesn't just slide apart like oiled silk. Jack really wasn't trussed that tight at all. He could have loosened the bindings any time. If he'd really wanted to.

Now there's a metaphor, Jack thinks. He smiles and nods very slightly as Daniel moves in tight to his side and he can finally slide his palm lightly over Daniel's hip. Yep, that sums it all up very nicely.


End file.
